


What Belongs To The Sea

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Merman Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Percy shows up on a beach soaking wet.





	What Belongs To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this in a car on my phone. sorry that it's so short

On the days when Sally was on a book tour and Percy was at camp Paul would go for a walk on the beach.  
“What's that?” Ha said on one of these occasions. He had seen a flash on green on the nearly black sea.  
“Ug, Paul is that you?” Said a figure shrouded in darkness slowly swimming in the water.  
“Percy, is that you and yes this is Paul.”  
“Oh thank goodness. Do you have your car and blankets. As Percy said this Paul caught his first look at the boy. His hair was plastered to his head he had obviously lost concentration to stay dry.  
“What happened are you ok?” Paul asked concerned.  
“Please just get your car.”  
“Ok ok i'll go get it.”

By the time Paul got back to Percy in his car the boy had dragged himself out of the water.  
“Um Percy aren't you gonna get in the car” Pall asked confused after Percy failed to move from his spot on the sand.  
“Oh ya the mist you can't see through it.” Percy said dejectedly.  
“So this has something to do with the gods.”  
“Yep can you umm carry me to the car I can't really walk at the moment.” Percy said awkwardly.  
“Only if you promise me you will explain later.” Paul asked while picking up Percy.  
“I swear on the river Sticks”

By the time they got back to the apartment Percy had called Annabeth on Paul’s phone asking her if there was a way to remove the mist from Paul. As it turned out there was you had to say I remove the block on your sight in Latin.

While lying on the couch Percy asked. “Hey Paul would it be ok if I removed the mist for a bit?”  
“Of course, your still going to explain what happened to you right?” Paul responded while walking up to the couch.  
“Hunc ego sum a conspectu oculorum obstructionum.” Percy said slowly as to pronounce everything correctly.  
“Um what was tha- OH MY GOSH why do you have a fish tail. So that’s what you meant when you said you’d explain later.” Paul said freaking out.  
“Paul calm down yes I’m a merman let’s get over that fact. Can you please get me some water and food.”  
“Ok just when I get back I want a full explanation.”  
“You got it.”  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€^^^^^^^€€€€€€€endchapter^^^^^^^^^^^€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. ;)


End file.
